


Gunfight Among the Avengers

by Nefertina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fun, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Water, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefertina/pseuds/Nefertina
Summary: Tony sets up a water gun fight for the team and most of them just have fun with it and then there’s Clint and Natasha teaming up and sneaking around, kicking everyone’s butts because they are unable to take this lightly when there’s competition.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Let the Fun Begin

It was a quiet day at the Avengers Tower, Bruce was reading a science magazine on one of the couches, Steve and Bucky were playing a card game with Sam at the coffee table and Clint and Natasha were sharing a bowl of grapes at the kitchen counter with Thor stuffing Pop-Tarts in his mouth next to them. Tony was down in his lab doing God knows what until JARVIS made himself known, “Mr. Stark would like everyone to come down to the lab.” The team headed towards the stairs that led to Tony’s lab to see him tinkering with something. “Okay Stark, what do you want?” Clint asks as he throws an arm around Natasha’s shoulders.

“I decided that the team needs to have a little fun together as a team, so I made these!” he held out a high-tech red and gold colored water gun. “Tony, how’s a bunch of water guns supposed to help us as a team?” Sam asked as he picked up a silver and red water gun. Natasha looked at all the water guns and Tony before rolling her eyes and turning back upstairs. Tony aimed his water gun at her and shot at her, the water missed of course, (he didn’t want her to kill him before she agreed to the water gun fight), getting her attention.

“Oh, so these cause water to hit your enemy? What marvelous things!” Thor exclaimed. “I wish to engage in friendly battle with these and my friends!” Tony smiled as he handed Thor a dark blue one with lightning bolts on it. Natasha shot a glare at Tony when he went to grab a red and black water gun before handing it to Clint. Everyone picked up the water gun meant for them, Steve’s was decorated like the American flag, Bucky’s was silver with one lone red star, Bruce’s was green with little purple accents and Clint's was purple with an arrow on the side.

“Come on Tasha, when was the last time we did something fun like this without Coulson or Fury getting mad at us?” he gave her his best puppy dog look and held out her water gun. Natasha tried to avoid looking at him with a slight smile tugging at her lips, he caught her eyes and wobbled his bottom lip a little. Natasha sighed causing Clint to smile in victory. “Fine, but you asked for it Stark. Don’t go running and crying to Pepper when you end up drenched.” Natasha declared as Clint handed her her water gun and everyone headed up the stairs.

“So the whole tower can be used doing this fight, whomever ends up completely wet first is out and has to make dinner for a month.” Tony announced as he filled his water gun up. “We are only doing this for fun so no need to go overboard. That means no suits Tony and Sam and Bucky no actual fighting.” Steve ordered. Clint and Natasha shared a look before walking away from everyone. “Hey, where did the two master assassins go?” Tony asked. “So I guess we started the game.” Sam aimed at Bucky and fired. “It’s on now!” Bucky tried to shoot Sam back but hit Bruce instead.

Everyone took off in different directions and tried to come up with a game plan while trying not to get hit by the others. They were unaware that Clint and Natasha were moving around the tower looking for their first target, Tony. They heard Thor charging around on the floor above calling for a fight, Clint released a sigh. “At least we will be able to find him quick.” Natasha chuckled. “I don’t think he understands the meaning of quiet.” As they continued their search for Tony, they decided to split up to find him faster. “We cleared this level, you search the higher levels and I’ll check the lower levels.”

Clint looked at her for a moment before giving her a quick kiss. “Go give ‘em hell Tasha.” Clint took off running down the hallway to get higher up. “Дай им, черт возьми, мой ястреб.” Natasha worked her way to the lower floors of the tower and heard the voices of Steve and Sam laughing as the sound of water hitting the flood echoed down the hall. She let out a little laugh as she turned the corner. On the upper floors Clint managed to avoid Thor who was just shooting water everywhere, though it wasn’t very hard to avoid the God of thunder.

Clint saw Tony sneak off down a stairwell and head down. He bought a finger up to his comm and waited for Natasha to connect. “Go ahead, Clint.” Natasha stated as she checked one of the many bedrooms. “Stark is headed your way through the stairwell, I say we corner him and force him to make us dinner.” he laughed. “I keep him from going down, you keep him from going up and we get dinner.” Natasha made her way towards the stairs just as Tony was coming out. “Well well well, isn’t Agent Romanoff. Ready to start making dinner?”

She gave him an innocent smile before raising her water gun. “I wouldn’t be too worried about me, Stark. I always have a hawk watching out for me.” Tony paled as he turned around to see the barrel of Clint’s water gun. “Well this just isn’t fair. No one said anything about teams.” Tony whined. “If this is supposed to be fun for the team why not work as a team to take out the competition. Any last words before you start making us dinner Stark?” Clint and Natasha both smirked before firing as Tony screamed as he was attacked from all sides.

“How do you even know if I’m the first one out? Didn’t think about that did you?” Tony gloated. Natasha gave Tony a deadpanned look before rolling her eyes, “JARVIS, who is still in the game?” Natasha asked the AI as Tony tried to get some of the water out of his shirt only for Clint to spray him again. “It would seem that Mr. Stark is the only one who is eliminated from the team game.” Tony hung his head in defeat and muttered traitor aimed towards JARVIS. “We’ll get back to you when we decide what we want for dinner Stark.” Clint laughed as he and Natasha made their way back into the hallway.


	2. Who's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Natasha find their new target.

“Who do you want to go after next?” Clint asked as they continued to search the hallways for the rest of the team. “Knowing Sam and Bucky, they will take each other out and Steve will be caught in the crossfire; that leaves Thor and Banner.” Just as Natasha said that a crash could be heard further down the hallway. “BY ODIN'S BEARD!” The assassins shared a look before heading towards Thor, who just came out of one of the many rooms in the tower. “Lady Natasha, Friend Clint what marvelous things these water guns are! They magically fill with water each time you fire it.” he aimed at the wall just to watch the tank fill up.

“Glad you like them, but you do know that this is a game and you have to get the others wet to win, right?” Clint smiled as Natasha walked around Thor to continue searching the floor for Sam, Steve, and Bucky. “Why yes, this is a battle I must win. To bring honor to Asgard and to my father, Odin.” Thor took aim at Clint but missed when he ducked under the water and slid in between his legs to jump up behind him and fire. The back of Thor was wet but in order for Thor to lose he must be completely wet. Thor turned with a smile on his face as he grabbed Clint’s gun and pushed it towards the ceiling. With a laugh, Thor took aim and got Clint’s face and neck wet before water was dumped on him. Clint managed to step away from Thor as he opened the tank on the top of his gun. 

Thor laughed when he realised that Clint had dumped the water on his head. “That was a good trick, Friend Clint. Lady Natasha is lucky to have you on her team during this epic battle for food!” They laughed as Natasha came up behind them with a small smile on her face as she looked between the two. “Seems like I missed all the fun.” Thor looked between them and asked, “Who is still in this bonding battle? You two do not seem worried about victory.” Natasha let out a small chuckle while Clint had a wide grin on his face. “Tony was the first one out and has to cook all of us dinner for a month and as far as we know Sam, Bucky, Steve, and Bruce are running around somewhere. Tony is probably down in the lab pouting and watching all of this if you want to go join him."

Thor waved and wished them luck before venturing off to get Pop-Tarts and to join Tony in the lab to watch the events unfold. Clint offered Natasha a charming smile as they tried to figure out which floor the others were on. JARVIS announced that Thor had joined Tony in the lab which became known as the loser circle as more people went to the lab. Bruce was probably hiding out in one of the bedrooms waiting for someone to discover him, Bruce wasn’t much of a fighter unlike the Other Guy. “Let’s hope the Other Guy doesn’t make an appearance during this game.” The assassin duo made their way to the main living area to find Bruce just sitting on one of the many couches. Natasha raised an eyebrow as she walked towards him. “You do know the point of this is to hide and attack right, Bruce?” He just looked up from his book and smiled at her.

“Tony came by earlier and told me that you and Clint are sneaking around and figured that you two would find me anyway. I decided to make it easier on myself and just sit out in the open and wait.” Clint perched on the edge of the coffee table in front of the couch with a hand on the back of his neck. “What about Bucky, Sam, and Steve? They haven’t found you yet?” Clint asked just as the mentioned members of the team came charging into the room. Sam launched himself over the kitchen island to take cover, Steve grabbed his shield, which was leaning against a wall, ducked behind it with his gun raised. Bucky charged right after Steve and tried to tackle him before Steve rolled away. The two assassins and doctor were just watching them, they were completely invisible to Steve and his two best friends.

“I’m a little hurt that they don’t even know we’re here.” Clint joked as he dodged a stray blast of water. “I am surprised that those three made it this long; all three are trained soldiers, one with assassin training, a super soldier, and one who can fly. I thought after Tony, one of them would have lost.” Bucky grabbed Steve’s shield and threw it to knock Sam off balance as he ran towards the couch. “Gonna have to try better than that if you wanna stop me Barnes!” Sam teased. Steve dove behind one of the chairs after Bucky grabbed his shield and tried to spray both Sam and Bucky while they were focused on each other.

Bruce, Clint, and Natasha moved away from the water battle and decided to watch from the far wall so they wouldn’t be hit. “On your left!” Steve yelled just to mess with Sam as he tried to corner Bucky. Sam jumped on Bucky’s back and tried to aim at him only to be thrown at Steve and knocked to the ground. “I can do this all day.” Steve pushed Sam off him just as Bucky leaped over a couch to take aim at the duo. The bottom of Sam’s pants leg gets wet but otherwise is still dry, Steve’s shirt is a little damp and Bucky’s hair and face are wet. It seems that those three would continue to battle like this for hours so the other three decided to leave the room before they were noticed. “Did you see that, just think what it would be like if they were actually fighting.” Clint laughed as Natasha wrapped her arm around his waist. “I’m just glad that they are on our side, I’m not sure that even the Other Guy could handle all three of them at once.” Bruce agreed.

Natasha looked between the two before raising her gun and firing at Bruce. She shared a sweet smile with him before telling him that he can go play in the lab now with Tony and that they would take care of the soldiers. “Have fun down there, man. Oh, and think about what you would want Tony to make for dinner anytime this month and we’ll make him do it.” Clint called out as they turned the corner with a wave. Bruce shook his head and chuckled at them as he wondered how they would get the three soldiers. Bruce walked back into the living area to see that Bucky had Sam’s right arm twisted behind his back and Steve pinned to the ground by the lower half of Sam. They looked towards the door and all tried to take aim at him without exposing themselves. Bruce raised his arms, “Clint and Nat already got me, I’m just going to the lab. Continue doing whatever this is and good luck.” Bruce walked down towards the lab to see Tony watching the screens while Thor tried to put 10 Pop-Tarts in his mouth while Dum-E had a fire extinguisher pointed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been having to help my little sister do school work online and dealing with writer's block.  
> Comments are welcomed and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> A HUGE thanks to my Clintasha group on Tumblr. You guys are the best and all the support and love you all give.

**Author's Note:**

> Дай им, черт возьми, мой ястреб. - Give them hell my hawk.  
> This is my first Marvel fanfic, please comment and let me know what you think.
> 
> A big thanks to everyone in my Tumblr Clintasha group, you all are awesome!


End file.
